Star Wars: Ashes of the Day
by nurjen08
Summary: Post Episode 9. When the war ends what comes after it? Rey, Finn and Poe now must rebuild an already broken galaxy. The struggle to maintain order and peace comes at a cost. When the darkness continues to push, who pushes back? And Rey learns to fight the bigger battles from within but alone in the vast.


Star Wars: Ashes of the Day

By Nurjen08

_**Post Episode 9. When the war ends what comes after it? Rey, Finn and Poe now must rebuild an already broke galaxy. The struggle to maintain order and peace comes at a cost. When the darkness continues to push, who pushes back? And Rey learns to fight the bigger battles from within but alone in the vast. **_

Chapter 1 Peace

There was screaming in the hall, different species yelling at one another. In the middle of the debate was a single person listening to the different arguments and he looked tired. Lando was getting fed up with the pointless bickering. In all reality he wished Leia was here; she could restart a government. But this was handed to him; as he was one of the last of the old Rebellion, maybe the last of them. As the shouting matched continued Poe and Finn were off to the side looking in.

A year after the fall of the Order and of the return of Palpatine the new Republic was established but not without difficulty. You would think after what this galaxy has gone through they would want peace but that doesn't seem to be the case. There was still in fighting and First Order sympathizers. Right now the talk was about forming a military. The Old Republic never had a military not until the Clone Army came to be. Of course that was a different time.

"What do you think?" Finn asked Poe and the man looked to his friend. "Any army?"

"It has it's merits and it's downfalls too." Poe answered meaning he wasn't sure. Poe sighed and leaned over as the debate continued. "We'll see what Rey thinks."

* * *

Rey ran through the woods and fast. As she ran a few people caught up with her and the four ignited their sabers as training blasters shot at them. They formed up and helped one another deflect the blaster rays. Rey jumped into the air cut down one of the targets and they continued. The training course was coming to an end and a familiar Wookie was ahead of them.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up later." Rey informed the three students and she slowed down and then stood before Chewie. Chewie then started to talk and Rey sighed. "No," She told the Wookie and then he pulled out a COMMlink with Finn on it. _'Rey, you should really come to the capital and talk. There's a lot going on and I know Lando could use your help.'_ The message ended. Rey stood there thinking. The Republic wanted the Jedi again and they wanted them to be their army. She was now the leader of the new Jedi Order and more Force Sensitive people were showing up. And more issues were coming.

Chewie tilted his head at Rey and gave a small whine and Rey sighed at the Wookie. "Fine, let's go." She was hesitant in this as she was trying to keep the Jedi out of the formation of the Republic. Rey walked to a small temple as a few more new Jedi recruits were training and Rey didn't want to leave them but maybe it was for the best. "Prep the Falcon." She ordered and Chewie sounded excited.

* * *

Back at the capital the session was over and Lando, Poe and Finn walked together down the halls talking about what just happened.

"So," Poe didn't know what to say.

"Building a new government isn't easy I know, I did it once before." Lando stated because it's true. "It's not going to be easy and we will have pitfalls." He was trying assure them that while it takes time, it can work. Just then a beeping noise went off and Finn looked to his wrist.

"Rey's here." He sounded happy.

"It's about freaking time." Poe muttered as the two headed out and Lando smiled seeing them run off.

Outside the building the Falcon landed smoothly as Rey sat in the pilot chair and she sat back for a moment. She wasn't sure what to say or even know what they wanted. Rey stood up and fixed herself as she was wearing a white dress with her saber clipped to her belt, the white dress had a hood as well as this was the formal Jedi look for her. These days she has let her hair loose, her look was a mix of calm but…sadness. Chewie got up and followed her out as two people were there to greet her.

Finn ran right up and hugged her and she smiled. It's been some time since they have seen one another. Chewie barked and Finn went to acknowledge the Wookie as Rey and Poe shared a hug. BB-8 came rolling out as R2 and 3PO exited the Falcon.

"We're glad you're here." Poe said in a light voice. "Thank you." He put his arm around her as the walked inside with the rest of the crew following. "I know you don't want to be involved which is fine but the leaders don't seem to understand why and want answers."

"When is the next meeting?" Rey asked.

"Fifteen minutes." Finn answered and Rey knew that was going to happen.

* * *

It wasn't an open floor meeting, the senate was closed for now until tomorrow. This was a private and closed meeting between a very few people. Lando the temporary Chancellor, Zara Uklame the Speaker, Jalek Winters the Intelligence Chair, and Sola Telma Internal Communications. Finn and Poe were not allowed in this meeting so they waited on the other side with Chewie and droids. But while they couldn't be apart of this it didn't mean that they were going to try and listen in. BB-8 placed something on the door and hopefully he could project some sounds and conversations going on.

The five of them sat in a circle so they could see one another and could just talk. This was all this was, just talk.

"Right now one major issue on the floor is an army. The Resistance isn't an army and there's a call to raise one." Lando began. "The Old Republic never had an army until the Clone Wars and those clones became the Empire's army." A little history was being given.

"After the fall of the Empire clones were no longer used but children being brainwashed." Zara added and Rey listened. "The floor is split about an army but the problem is, there are First Order sympathizers and we cannot let them rise."

"Perhaps a show of force, no army but a potential threat." Jalek added.

"Then why am I here?" Rey asked because it sounded like a lot of this was covered and it's just a matter of votes.

"You…you're leading the new order of Jedi," Sola began to suggest and that's why Rey didn't want to be here. "The Jedi fought in the Clone Wars and,"

"No," Rey stepped in. "I'm returning the Jedi to what they were; guardians of the peace. We will maintain peace; we will not engage in war let alone be an army. We will intervene when we know balance can be achieve." Rey was very clear on that.

"What about until we can decide on an army?" Sola asked. "If we don't have something then the Order could come back, Palpatine nearly returned. We need the Jedi." It was a plea and Rey could hear it in her voice. The war was not over, people were still fighting, there was still bloodshed happening.

"We will protect the galaxy but we remain neutral in this." That was Rey's final offer. "If First Order sympathizers are found we will punish them in a fair trial. But the Jedi will remain peace keepers." Rey then stood up and the rest stood up with her. "You will make the right choice." She felt honest about it and Lando nodded. The galaxy relied so much on the Jedi that they have to start relying on themselves for once.

Poe, Finn, Chewie and the droids pulled away from the door seeing everyone leaving and because it was a short meeting they knew it wasn't good. Rey stood before the boys looking unhappy.

"We should go out tonight." Poe suggested to them and Chewie barked a little. "Like two, clear our heads and then go home. There's much more we can do here." Which was true. Rey smile and nodded to the idea.

* * *

Rey sat in the Falcon resting her chin on her hand thinking. Everyone was packing up to leave and head back to the temple. Rey waited for Chewie to join but it was Finn who sat in the co-pilot chair. He could see Rey staring off and out knowing she had no clue he sat down.

"You still miss him don't you?" Finn asked which broke Rey's trans and she looked to Finn. "You're thinking about him now." Rey nodded and sat up a little shaking it off.

"It's…he came back, Ben Solo came back and…" She trailed off. Finn could see the tears fighting to come through. "He was there, he came to help and…he saved me but…" She trailed off again. "I feel if I don't remember him, no one else will." And it was true. The galaxy was remembering Luke, Leia and Han but not Ben. Kylo Ren forever tarnished his name and Rey was the only one who saw Ben, felt him. No matter what she said no matter how loud she screamed it, people will never listen to that name.

"Rey," Finn started but what could he say?

"I had him…for a moment I had him." Rey remembered the kiss she so wanted from him when they first touched hands. When they kissed she swore she saw a future with him, a whole future and that included peace. But that fleeting happiness, that smile he gave her thinking they won, they beat this; he died. She couldn't bring him back and the emptiness, the loneness that has been with her for so long came back.

"You did save him Rey. He came back for you and he saved you, he sacrificed himself for you. He was saved." Finn assured her and Rey nodded. That had to be enough for now. "Let's get out of here." Finn suggested and Rey nodded shaking off the sadness once more.

* * *

The forever storm kept clashing and in the cold stones of the hallowed planet, the fallen ruins of the Empire and the Order laid to waste. The Sith planet of Exogol might forever disappear as the galaxy continued to move on. The tomb of the Emperor laid to dust, the chamber of the Sith slowly turning into ash. But the planet was gaining some ground.

"We cannot," A voice began but it was hushed with a man. His face scarred from burns.

"It's her, she betrayed us for nothing more than a few friends." The man started. "In ash we will rise as we always have." His voice was gargly as if he was losing it. "Peace is a lie. There is only passion. Through Passion I again strength."

"Through strength I gain power." More voices joined in. "Through power I gain victory. Through victory my chains are broken!" The voice all called out. The man looked to the last of the followers, the last of them, the Sith.

* * *

Rey stood over small ledge looking out to the largest lake she's seen. She looked down started to the sandy shores as the waves washed up as the sun began to set. Her feet were bare as she let the cool water wash up on them. She stood still taking in a deep breath of the fresh air.

"Be with me." She whispered and hoped maybe she could hear him. "Be with me." She whispered again but only the breeze whispered to her. Rey opened her eyes and she it was failed attempt once more. What made this more painful was she had nothing of his. There was nothing to hold onto but a memory. She buried Luke and Leia's sabers to give them something. The Resistance had a burial for Leia even though there was no body. Everyone was given something but Ben.

Rey was the only one who sent Ben off and it wasn't much. She had picked up a handful of sand and let the wind take it, that's all Ben had. Rey reached down and picked up some the dry white sugary sand and once more let the wind take it. She had to let go but also never forget. But how hard is it to forget your first and only love?

_**Yes, still working on Light but that's taking more time than I thought. There's more going into it than I thought. But this is after Ben Solo's from death from Episode 9 which I'm upset about. But what's to come? Should we continue? Let me know what you all think. Thanks for reading and commenting. **_


End file.
